


Lot Sixty-Nine

by Piehead



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Dubious Consent, Frottage, M/M, Tentacle Dick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-16
Updated: 2017-08-16
Packaged: 2018-12-16 04:57:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11821704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Piehead/pseuds/Piehead
Summary: There's another auction, and this time someone else is being auctioned without his consent.





	Lot Sixty-Nine

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for my friends because why not amirite
> 
> Uh. Fair warning. Carlos is pretty much unable to do Anything when Cecil commands him so. This is very thin line dub/non-con

Cecil had never moved more quickly in his life.

  
Another auction, happening before his very ears, and one of the lots was something far more precious to him than anything else in his life. He didn’t even know what to think until he had closed his eyes and fine tuned his senses to hear what was being auctioned off to the bidders. He had been listening half mindedly, listing off the different items in each of the lots to the listeners of his show, when a lot came up that caught his complete attention.

  
_Lot Sixty-nine. Carlos the Scientist._

  
Cecil had stopped speaking. He hadn’t relayed what the lot was to the listeners, he couldn’t. He couldn’t tell them what this lot was and have someone bid on it and gain control of Carlos, his sweet, wonderful Carlos. In fact, he immediately went to the Weather. A bit prematurely, yes, but he couldn’t afford to let this pass.

  
In only moments, he was able to place his bid, by breaking a porcelain plate with the lot never etched in his own blood on it over a counter and screaming for the Gods above to take his offering, while simultaneously chanting a sea shanty. There was no response for a moment, and then a bird laid an egg on his desk, right into his coffee cup. Cecil left it; if he was outbid, the egg would turn rotten immediately. Otherwise, it would crack on its own if he won the lot, letting him know that no one else had screamed the loudest.

  
He spent the rest of his show worriedly looking back and forth between his coffee mug and his phone, having texted Carlos and told him what was happening. Carlos had not seemed as worried as Cecil had been, calmed instantly by Cecil telling him that he had placed a bid.  
Cecil was ready to wrap up his broadcast when he heard the sound of a crack, and looked over at his coffee mug. The egg within had cracked a bit, before the shell dissolved away and a pristine egg yolk sat in the middle of his coffee. He had won Lot Sixty-nine.

  
Excitedly, Cecil let his listeners know that the lot he didn’t tell them about was his now, and wished everyone a good night. When he went off the air, he rushed home.

  
“Carlos! I’ve won Lot Sixty-nine!” he yelled, excited.

  
Carlos glanced up from his science beakers and machinery. “That’s great! What was Lot Sixty-nine again?”

  
Cecil smiled, “It was you, Carlos.”

  
“Oh, right. Well, congratulations, you have me again!”

  
Cecil hummed his agreement. He _did_ have Lot Sixty-nine. He remembered what it was like to be owned by someone else, being unable to do things of his own will at certain times. A thought occurred to him; would Carlos have as little will as he had at one point? Would Carlos be unable to resist when Cecil called him, unable to say no when Cecil told him what to do?

  
That should not have been as appealing to Cecil as it was. Carlos, completely at his mercy…

  
“Carlos. Could you come here?” Cecil called, a different sort of tone to his voice. Carlos glanced up, but set his things down to walk over.

  
“What is it?” Carlos asked.

  
“Scratch your head.”

  
Carlos, unsure of why he was being told to do so and why he couldn’t help but do so, immediately scratched his head. Cecil told him to pat his stomach. Carlos did that action as well, and then he was told to pat his head and rub his stomach. Carlos was surprised to find himself doing the silly actions, eyes wide.

  
“What-?” he looked at Cecil. A slow, deliberate, smile spread on Cecil’s face.

  
“Carlos,” he said, taking pleasure in the way Carlos’s wide eyes widened just a bit more, “Come to bed with me.”

  
Moments later found Carlos immobile upon the bed, told not to move while Cecil had complete control over his body. Cecil sat straddling his clothed hips, his erection writhing in his pants. Carlos looked mildly alarmed by the situation, but the feeling of Cecil’s own dick moving in his pants made Carlos’s stir as well. There was something arousing about this situation that Carlos couldn’t place his finger on.

  
“Cecil, what’s going on?” he asked.

  
“Be quiet, Carlos.” The command had an instantaneous effect. Carlos stopped speaking, eyes just a bit terrified but his body betraying the feeling a bit by showing how turned on he was.

  
Cecil figured he may have been being a bit unfair; he was absolutely taking out the bit of pent up anger he had left over from when he was lot thirty-seven on Carlos. Carlos could do nothing against him when Cecil told him what to do, something reminiscent of when Cecil had to protect his friend and the mayor, Dana Cardinal.

  
His hands pushed at Carlos’s clothes, lifting the shirt and taking in the long expanses of brown skin. He and Carlos had a regular, active, sex life, but that didn’t mean Cecil didn’t actively enjoy looking at Carlos’s body. Perfect, just like his hair and his lips and his face, Cecil let his hands roam, familiar with all the spots that made Carlos moan.

  
The small sounds that left Carlos’s throat were intoxicating to Cecil, who ran his fingers down Carlos’s front to his pants. Carlos watched Cecil’s fingers undone the button and zipper of his pants, pulling his hard cock from within and wrapping his long fingers around it. He closed his eyes against the feelings, squirming a bit against the influence Cecil had on him.

  
When he opened his eyes again it was because Cecil’s own dick was wrapping around his, the tentacle appendage warm and pulsating as Cecil breathed in and out in harsh breaths, his hips moving imperceptibly.

  
“Carlos- _Carlos_ -” Cecil breathed, eyes lidded. Carlos still couldn’t speak, the command from earlier still holding onto him firmly. Cecil seemed to realize when Carlos wanted to say something but couldn’t.

  
“Speak, Carlos, anything, _just speak_ ,” Cecil ordered.

  
“Cecil, don’t stop,” Carlos finally moaned, pushing his hips up to increase the feelings.

  
Cecil didn’t really need to be told twice. He rubbed against Carlos, his appendage undulating against Carlos’ dick and causing such beautiful friction. Cecil pressed forward to kiss Carlos, his tongue nearly as prehensile as his cock, licking into Carlos’ mouth and kissing him deeply. Carlos could only sigh, doing his best to press into the feeling when he had been told not to move at all.

  
Cecil pulled back from the kiss to leave obvious and dark marks on Carlos’s neck. It was not long before he reached his climax, his cum painting his exposed stomach. Cecil did not last much longer, the fluid secreting from his cock slick and hot against Carlos’s over sensitive penis. The sudden gush of more of that slick fluid let Carlos know that Cecil had cum as well. They laid together, panting, too stimulated to move just yet.

  
Well. Carlos still couldn’t move anyway.  
Once Cecil had caught his breath, he sat up. With a single gesture, Carlos was free from Cecil’s control. Cecil smiled a bit.

  
“I do apologize for that, Carlos,” he said.

  
“Cecil, don’t,” Carlos sat up, hand coming down to run his fingers through the fluid that had come from Cecil. He reached into one of their bedside drawers and pulled out a vial. He scrapped as much of the fluid as possible into the vial and corked it, grabbing for his sharpie to write the day’s date and the time on it.

  
“I know you were still upset about being Lot Thirty-seven. And I didn’t mind,” Carlos pressed a quick peck to Cecil’s lips and then disentangled their genitals. Cecil let out a small gasp at the feeling. He sat back as Carlos fixed his pants and continued about.

  
“And thank you for the sample, I was running a bit low on them since, you know, the last time I was supposed to collect one it went…” Carlos coughed. “Anyway, now I have to test this with my scientific tools and machinery. Love you!”

  
He disappeared from the room and Cecil was left smiling after him. It was just like his wonderful boyfriend, the scientist, to think of science even after a bit of foreplay. Cecil decided to be a bit helpful and go and make coffee for Carlos.

**Author's Note:**

> so uh. That just happened.
> 
> this is for you, River and Linn


End file.
